Pokémon
México |origen = Japón |año = 1997-2002 1999-2004 (LA) }} La serie original (ポケットモンスター Poketto Monsutā) de Pokémon dio comienzo a la serie en 1997 y finalizo en 2002. En Latinoamerica se estreno en 1999 y finalizo en 2004, siendo transmitida por el canal Cartoon Network Temporadas Esta serie comprende las siguientes temporadas en Occidente: *Primera: ¡Atrapalos Ya! *Segunda: Liga Naranja *Tercera: Los viajes Johto *Cuarta: Los campeones de la Liga Johto *Quinta: La búsqueda del maestro Películas :Articulo principal: Anexo:Películas y especiales de Pokémon La serie Original incluye las siguientes películas: *Pokémon la película: Mewtwo contraataca *Pokémon la película 2: El poder de uno *Pokémon la película 3: El hechizo de los Unown *Pokémon por siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque *Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias Doblaje Televix decidió traer la serie a latinoamerica por el interés internacional que causo el episodio que produjo convulsiones epilépticas en varios niños japoneses. Fue uno de los primeros animes que trajo Televix, razón por la cual se doblo del ingles y no directamente del japones. Según Gabriel Ramos, los personajes principales se escogieron mediante un proceso de casting. Primera temporada: Atraparlos ya! No se sabe cuando se empezó el doblaje. La serie comenzó con el elenco de Gabriel Ramos, Xóchitl Ugarte, Gabriel Gama, Diana Pérez, José Antonio Macías y Gerardo Vásquez quien también fue el narrador y el director. Es posible que no se haya pensado que la serie duraría tanto, pues Gabriel Ramos a sus 13 años estaba próximo a cambiar a una voz mas madura. A pesar de que las versiones de los juegos distribuidos eran en ese momento las de España, se adoptaron términos nuevos para los ataques, pero se dejaron los términos españoles de las ciudades. En los primeros episodios hubo poca estabilidad de voces para la Enfermera Joy y la Oficial Jenny, pero poco a poco se fueron estabilizando hasta ser Mildred Barrera y Mayra Arellano. La voz de Gabriel Ramos empieza a cambiar a finales de la temporada. La primera temporada se emitió en varios países como Mexico a partir de mayo de 1999 (8 meses después de EEUU y 25 meses después de Japón) hasta tener finalmente su estreno en países latinoamaericanos, en Cartoon Network en septiembre de 1999 (1 año después de EEUU y 29 meses después de Japon) y termino en el primer semestre de 2000. Temporada 2: Aventuras en las Islas Naranja La serie tuvo gran cantidad de publicidad y mercancía en los países a los que llego, incluyendo un CD de música que contenía las voces originales de la serie. Para la segunda temporada se contrata a Alfredo Leal como la voz de Tracey, y el Equipo Rocket aumenta su numero de adaptaciones de guion. La voz de Gabriel Ramos ya cambia completamente a como la conocemos hoy en día. Brock y Gary conservan sus voces al final de la temporada. El episodio "La bella y la playa" consigue emitirse en EEUU, pero no llega a latinoamerica. Esta temporada se emitió entre 2000 y 2001, y la brecha entre emisión estadounidense y latinoamericana se empieza a acortar. Temporada 3: Los viajes Johto En la tercera temporada Gabriel Gama regresa junto a su personaje a su papel protagónico con normalidad. En la Región de Johto, algunas ciudades tienen su nombre de España, otras su nombre en ingles y otras su propia traducción, lo cual continuaría hasta la quinta temporada. El Equipo Rocket empieza la tendencia de decir en su lema a alguna ciudad o lugar, y mas adelante la tendencia de cantar el pedazo de una canción. Butch y Cassidy conservan sus voces. Esta temporada se emite en 2001. Temporada 4: Campeones de la liga Johto La cuarta temporada atrae menos atención de la población. El opening empieza a ser doblado por Nicolás Silva y Ricardo Silva, lo cual se mantendría hasta la sexta temporada. Susy (de la primera temporada) regresó con una nueva voz igual que en Estados Unidos, aunque Todd y Duplica, personajes de la primera temporada que también vuelven, si la conservaron. Elena Ramírez empieza a ser el reemplazo ocasional de Diana Perez. Estas sería la ultima temporada en la que Tracey es doblado por Alfredo Leal. Esta temporada fue emitida entre enero de 2002 (5 meses después de EEUU y 18 meses después de Japon) y agosto de 2002 (1 mes antes que EEUU y 1 año después de Japon). Temporada 5: La Busqueda del maestro La quinta temporada tuvo algunos cambios de voces de personajes secundarios, como Charles Goodshow, Morty, Janine, el Profesor Elm y Daisy, aunque Ritchie (quien no aparecía desde la primera temporada), Casey, Butch y Cassidy las conservaron. Esta seria la ultima temporada en la que Gerardo del Valle doblaría a Gary, y Tracey pasaría a ser doblado por Javier Olguín. A finales de la temporada se empiezan a llamar a las ciudades de Kanto (exceptuando Pueblo Paleta) por su nombre en ingles. La temporada empezó a emitirse en enero de 2003 (4 meses despues de EEUU y 17 meses después de Japon), mes donde se emitió casi la mitad de episodios correspondientes, el resto de capítulos fueron emitidos en abril y julio, y los últimos capítulos fueron postergados hasta enero de 2004 (3 meses después de EEUU y 14 meses después de Japon). Peliculas y especiales La primera película se estrena en cines en diciembre de 1999 (1 mes después de EEUU y 17 meses después de Japón), en la cual la Enfermera Joy es doblada por Vanessa Garcel y ademas se hace una confusión entre el personaje Corey y Gary, por lo que Gerardo del Valle le presta su voz a este personaje. La banda sonora de esta pelicula se distribuyo en latinoamerica por Warner Music y se doblo la canción "Tema de Pokemon". La película 2 se estrena también en cines en agosto de 2000 (1 mes despues de EEUU y 13 meses después de Japon), en la cual Carola Vázquez dobla a la profesora Ivy reemplazando a Jacqueline Castañeda. La banda sonora de esta película se distribuyo en latinoamerica por Warner Music y se doblaron las canciones "Mundo Pokemon", "La luz del amor" y "Mundo mágico", estas ultimas contaron con sus interpretes originales ya que eran originalmente de habla hispana. También en el CD se añadió la canción "Mundo Pokémon - Karaoke". La película 3 se estrena un año después que la anterior, con algo menos de atención del público. La banda sonora de esta temporada de dobla y se distribuye en 2001, se dobla la canción "Pokémon Johto". La película 4 es distribuida por Disney, y Meowth y Brock cambian de actor, entre otros cambios como que el corto acompañante ("Las escondidas de Pikachu") no es doblado o que no es distribuida en cines. Por la voz de niño de Arturo Castañeda se puede deducir que fue doblada en 2003 o 2004. No se sabe la fecha exacta cuando se empezó a distribuir, pero se emitió en Jetix en 2007 y en Golden en 2013. La película 5 tuvo un tratamiento igual a la cuarta con los mismos cambios de reparto, su corto de Pikachu ("Campamento Pikachu") tampoco fue doblado. Debido a esto se puede deducir que se doblo poco tiempo después que la cuarta película. Tampoco se sabe como se sabe la fecha exacta cuando se empezó a distribuir, pero se emitió en Jetix en 2006 y en Golden en 2013. El especial "Noche de navidad/Juegos Kanga" es doblado hasta su inclusión en Crónicas Pokémon, se puede notar por el tono que usan los personajes El especial "Mewtwo regresa" es doblado solamente para VHS y DVD, nunca se ha emitido en TV, cuenta con la voz original de Mewtwo. El especial "Juegos invernales/Los pequeños ayudantes de Stantler" no es doblado y se mantiene así hasta el momento. Reparto Reparto principal Reparto secundario Personajes menores Personajes episódicos Música : Articulo principal: Anexo:Música de Pokémon En occidente se cambiaron las escenas y la música de los openings japoneses y se hicieron otros diferentes de breve duración. En el caso de los endings en occidente se usan los opening cortados y con créditos. Openings * "Pokémon Theme" '("Tema Pokémon") (temporada 1; episodios 1 - 83) : Cantante original: Jason Paige : Interpretado por: Óscar Roa * ''"Pokémon World" ''("'''''Mundo Pokémon") (temporada 2; episodios 84 - 116) : Cantante original: Russel Velázquez : Interpretado por: Rodrigo Zea * "Pokémon Johto" (temporada 3; episodios 117 - 157) : Cantante original: PJ Lequerica : Interpretado por: Rodrigo Zea * "Born To be a Winner" ("Quiero siempre el triunfo") (temporada 4; episodios 158 - 209) : Cantante original: David Rolfe : Interpretado por: Nicolás Silva y Ricardo Silva * "Believe in me" ("Creer en mí") (temporada 5; episodios 210 - 274) : Cantante original: David Rolfe : Interpretado por: Nicolás Silva y Ricardo Silva Segmentos músicales * "Pokérap" (temporada 1; episodios 1 - 51) : Cantantes originales: James "D Train" Williams, & Baby Floyd; John Loeffler, Louis Cortelezzi, Ken Cummings : Interpretado por: Óscar Roa, Rodrigo Zea y Adolfo Aguirre * "Pikachu's Jukebox" '("La rockola de Pikachu") (temporadas 1-2; episodios 52 - 116) ** '"2BA Master" ("Tengo que ser un maestro Pokémon") ::: Cantante original: Russel Velázquez ::: Interpretado por: Rodrigo Zea y Gerardo Vásquez ** "Viridian City" ("Ciudad Viridian") :: Cantante original: Jason Paige :: Interpretado por: Rodrigo Zea :: Coros: ¿? ** "What kind of Pokémon are you" ("Que clase de Pokémon eres tú") :: Cantante original: Joshua Tyler :: Interpretado por: Óscar Roa y Rodrigo Zea ** "My Best Friends" ("Mis mejores amigos") :: Cantante original: Ray Greene :: Interpretado por: Rodrigo Zea :: Coros: ¿? ** "Double Trouble" ("Equipo Rocket") :: Cantante original: Rachael Lillis (Jessie), Eric Stuart & Ted Lewis (James) & Maddie Blaustein (Meowth) :: Interpretado por: Diana Pérez (Jessie), José Antonio Macías (James) y Gerardo Vásquez (Meowth) ** "Together Forever" ("Por siempre juntos") :: Cantante original: JP Hartmann :: Interpretado por: Óscar Roa * "Pokémon Karaokémon" (temporada 3; episodios 117 - 157) ** "You & Me & Pokémon" ("Tú y yo con Pokémon") :: Cantante original: ¿? :: Interpretado por: Óscar Roa, Nora Giron, Bárbara Ramírez, Alfredo Calderón, Patsy y Maby Vega ** "Two Perfect Girls" ("Dos chicas para mí") :: Cantante original: ¿? :: Interpretado por: Alfredo Calderón y César Vega **''"Pikachu (I Choose You)"'' ("Pikachu (yo te elijo)") :: Interpretado por: Myra ** "All We Wanna Do" ("Vamos a viajar") :: Cantante original: ¿? :: Interpretado por: Óscar Roa, Bárbara Ramírez, César Vega ** "Song of Jigglypuff" ("La canción de Jigglypuff") :: Cantante original: ¿? :: Interpretado por: Óscar Roa 'Temas episodicos' * "The time has come" ("Canción del adiós") (temporada 1; episodio 36) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: Óscar Roa * "Roketto-Dan Yo Eien Ni (1st Part)" ("Canción del Equipo Rocket (1ª parte)") (temporada 1; episodio 42) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: ¿? * "Mama no Diaji na Pokémon" ("Canción debut de Brittany") (temporada 5; episodio 242) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: Gabriela Vega * "Natsuyasumi Fan Club" ("Canción del verano") (temporada 5; episodio 242) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: Gabriela Vega * "Roketto-Dan Yo Eien Ni (2nd Part)" ("Canción del Equipo Rocket (2ª parte)") (temporada 5; episodio 242) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: Diana Pérez (Jessie), José Antonio Macías (James) y Gerardo Vásquez (Meowth) * "Misty's Goodbye Song" ("Canción despedida de Misty") (temporada 5; episodio 271) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: Gabriela Vega Curiosidades *En el episodio 2 de la 1ª temporada, la Enfermera Joy fue doblada por Liliana Barba; pero cuando se comunicó con la enfermera de Ciudad Plateada, esta ultima enfermera fue doblada por Mildred Barrera quien fue su voz durante el resto de la serie (exceptuando algunos capítulos). *En algunas ocasiones de la 1ª temporada, la voz de Pikachu suena extrañamente aguda esto se debe a que en Estados Unidos ocasionalmente, por diferentes razones, no se podía usar el audio original de Pikachu (Ikue Ōtani) por lo que en esas ocasiones la voz de Pikachu fue proporcionada por la actriz de doblaje estadounidense Rachael Lillis la cual quedó con sus sonidos como Pikachu en el doblaje, ya que el posteriormente el audio japonés se conservo durante el resto de las temporadas, aunque en el episodio 17 en que Pikachu tiene diálogos que se entiende, quien lo interpreta Claudia Motta pero con los ruidos de Ikue Ohtani de fondo al igual que los demás pokémon que tenían ruidos de fondo por sus actores originales (japoneses o estadounidenses). *En sus inicios de emisión de la 3ª temporada en Cartoon Network, las canciones de Pokémon Karaokemon se emitían en inglés hasta el Karaoke estaba en inglés; más tarde estos fueron doblados al español y el Karaoke ya no incluía letras quitandole el sentido. ** Esto se puede notar en la edición de vídeo de "El Robo de Totodile" que incluye el karaokemon "You and Me & Pokémon" y "Pikachu I Choose You!" totalmente en ingles. *A finales de la temporada 3, la Ciudad "Goldenrod" se le llamo "Ciudad Caña Dorada", pero en ocasiónes de la 4ª temporada por un error de traducción en la palabra "Rod" (caña) por "Road" (Camino), terminó llamándose "Ciudad Camino Dorado". Edición en video Transmisión Véase también * Pokémon * Anexo:Serie Advanced Generation de Pokémon * Anexo:Serie Diamond & Pearl de Pokémon * Anexo:Serie Best Wishes! de Pokémon * Anexo:Serie XY de Pokémon * Anexo:Crónicas Pokémon Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Magic Kids Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Franquicias Categoría:Animes de OLM Incorporated Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tooncast Categoría:Series transmitidas por ETC Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series y Películas de 4Kids Entertainment Categoría:Películas y series basadas en Nintendo Categoría:Anime Categoría:Series y Películas de Televix